An Angel
by Kissuli
Summary: Angel!UK x US fiction. Please beware all the wierdness and randomness here. Also I'm not sure what genre should this be in.


My name's Arthur and I have a secret.

It began years ago...

"Artiee~!" I heard someone shout. Must've been Alfred, because who else uses that stupid nickname.

"Come back later, I'm in a shower."

"Aww, Artie, I can't wait that long. I'm coming there," he pouted. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. I started to panic.

"N-no! Please, don't come! I'm coming right away! Wait just a minute, please!" I quickly shouted just before Alfred opened the door. I have a habit to leave doors open, and he knows it. I quess I have to close them from now on.

"Alright, alright, jeez..." he pouted again. I quickly got dressed and soon enough I opened the door to reveal an embarrassed Alfred.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing."

"...Very well. So what business do you have with me?"

"Huh? Oh, right. I just wanted to say that... Um..." He started stammering and blushed. I was confused. What on Earth had he to say to me?

"...I love you." I blushed. SO HARD. And his blush seemed to get darker too.

"O-oh." stupid-me-stupid-me-stupid-me- Nothing smarter to say, now do I?

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just wanted to say that sometime before my brain explodes for not saying it."

"...I do love you, git. I really do."

"Artie?"

"Please don't call me that, but yes, what is it?"

"Um... What is this?" he pointed on my back.

"Well it obliviously is my back, git."

"No, I mean that bump on your back." he corrected. I gulped. Does he mean...?

"W-where are you getting at? There's nothing special here, you know." I snapped. I regretted it right away.

"I guess so..."

I was writing my diary again. Without my shirt, because I was going to sleep after that. My quite new wings were showing clearly now and I'm not even sure why do I have them.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I noticed that my wings have gotten a lot bigger, and I don't even know why or how. I guess it's kind of frightening, if you think about it._

_...I saw a dream a while ago. Actually, it's the same night I saw that I had wings for the first time. It's been almost a year now. But anyways, in that dream I was flying on the sky and suddenly I heard a voice, probably a male, strong voice what said something like: "When your wings grow... your... the Earth..." I only remember that much and I'm sure I forgot the most important thing. I'm actually afraid what it said. If I ever happen to tell that dream to Al, he'll probably just laugh at me and start telling about heroes and saving the world ...like always. But no matter, I'm not going to tell him._

_That reminds me, today I confessed my love to Alfred and he told that he loves me too. I'm so happy~_

_Love, Arthur_

I closed my diary and went straight to bed. Surprisingly I fell asleep almost immediately, normally it would take at least twenty minutes. I guess I was really sleepy this time.

In the next morning Alfred came to wake me up. I immediately hid my wings because I haven't told him about them and I didn't even want him to see them. And besides, I was half-naked.

He said he made breakfast. Something about hamburgers and waffles. Yet there weren't any of his hamburgers, which was surprising at least. Instead there were bacon, soft-boiled eggs, waffles, donuts and surprisingly some scones too. They looked totally different than I've ever made, because they were big and the color was light brown. Actually all the food was huge. I guess this is the typical American food, although it reminds a lot of English breakfast. I had to admit, the breakfast was good. Even though my food tastes better.

We were sitting at the front of the edge, and we had a huge sea before us. We were chatting about everything what came to our mind. Expect my wings.

"You know, we could buy a HUGE house and start a big family by ourselves!" he dismissed and moved his hands to show that he was talking about BIG things.

I suddenly noticed that the earth beneath him started to crumble. And just before I had enough time to warn him, Alfred's foot slippered and he fell off the edge.

I instantly took my shirt off so my wings could freely move. I managed to fly right to his side, saving him from falling all the way down. I didn't think that I ever showed my wings to anyone, even to Alfred. But now it just happened, just like that.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly after I put him down somewhere near where it's safe.

"Y-yes, I am." he stammered. "T-thanks."

"Um... You're welcome..." I blushed lightly. He randomly stood up to a random rock, even though I don't understand why.

"So... You really have wings, huh?"

"Did... Did you know it before?"

"I did. But I wasn't sure. You rejected that you had any such thing when I asked."

"Yes, I um... Didn't want you to know anything about it. And I haven't told anyone, until now."

"Expect your diary?" He let out his famous laugh.

"Aren't you rude. Checking other people's diaries." I smirked.

"Well, um, well... I was curious. I'm sorry." He apologized. I sighed.

"...You're forgiven."

Suddenly my wings started to glow brightly, so brightly that I couldn't see anything. I closed my eyes to avoid the blindness. When the brightness was gone, I opened my eyes again only to see my wings. They're so huge now, must be at its maximum size.

I suddenly remembered the words that the voice said exactly a year ago.

_When your wings grow big and strong, your live in the Earth ends._

I didn't understand it back then and because of that, I forgot it right away. Now I understood it. It was my time to go.

"Arthur..?"

"Goodbye, Alfred."

"W-what? W-where are you going?"

"Somewhere where you can't see me ever again. Somewhere where I can't be with you..."

"W-wait, you can't leave me! Please, I need you..."

"I'm so sorry Alfred. I..." My eyes started to tear up. "I can't stay here. ...I have to go to Heaven... That's where I belong."

"No, you belong to me! ...Don't get it wrong. I love you. I love you so much, I don't want to be without you..."

"I want to be with you too, but I can't. I'm sorry. I must go now." I said. A few seconds and I pulled him to a deep, passionate kiss. Ten seconds or minutes, I didn't really care. I wanted it to keep like that forever. When I opened my eyes again, I noticed we both were in the air and Alfred was standing in a cloud. In the background were a heart-shaped huge cloud and a rainbow. It was so beautiful, but I understood that I had to leave him, although I didn't want to. Surprisingly he suddenly felt sleepy and was about to fall off, but I quickly flied to his side and lowered him to lie in that cloud. I am sure he doesn't remember anything what happened with him and me. I quickly kissed a light kiss on his cheek and I slowly backed away, looking at him. And then I flew away as quickly as possible. I never saw him again.

My name is Arthur, and I have a secret.

I'm an angel.


End file.
